


End of a day

by MestariYN



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, Fic Graveyard, Friendship, Monsters, Mortality, Other, Ravens, Sad Ending, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MestariYN/pseuds/MestariYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki visits Hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a day

_“I know you like her, don’t you? C’mon… why don’t you go over there and ask her out? No? Why not? If you just keep watching your books you’ll never see an actual beauty. Flowers need sun in order to grow, but you remain in the shadow. And there you will wilt…”_

Only a muffled echo broke the silence as a young man, holding a small lantern, walked alone along a road which ended before an iron gate. It was closed, but not locked. And so he opened it. He entered a garden with small rocks, all in row, holding the name of those they guarded beneath them. Stones which somehow reminded of frozen flowers in autumn, when the snow had fallen for the first time.

The young man looked around before he started to walk again, passing many of these stony flowers.

" _Hey, did you see the sunset yesterday? It was majestically beautiful. I don’t think there is a better word to describe such an event. I wished you had seen it but you chose to lock yourself and study. But anyway… I like it when the sun seemingly gently kisses the horizon. And it’s true, you know. Beauty doesn’t last… somehow at least. And you know what? I feel this tells us that nothing on earth has the right to last forever. Everything will come to an end. And whenever the sun sets at the end of a day, I have the feeling as if something has left yet again the world… ou, sorry… I got a bit carried away… what were you saying?...”_

He felt as if he was sitting in room, in a square coloured in blood while thousands of knifes were penetrating him painfully. But those knifes were not visible for an outsider. The man raised his head a little and saw far above numerous sparkling diamonds. It had been a while since he saw as many stars that were upon him tonight, seemingly guarding his way to the end.

_“You thought I would hate you just because I didn’t hear from you in a while? But… why should I hate you? You never gave me a reason to do so. And I sense you had your reasons why you couldn’t come to my birthday. I’m not mad, really not. I’m rather glad to see that you are alright though you do look a bit skinnier than the last time we met. But… what happened to your hair? It looks strange recently…”_

The young man saw a single raven sitting on a tree and watching him, his eyes meeting the others. Dreams of demons seemed to have awoken whilst invisible hands tried to catch him as he thought he fell into an abyss where no light would reach him. Day for day he would dwell there in doubts, knowing that no help would come; his voice nothing but a whisper in the darkness. He swung his lantern and the raven was gone soon after – leaving him alone, _abandoned_ , in the darkness.

_“When you revealed yourself, of course I was shocked… but… you know, I never thought that this is a reason to abandon you. I know other people would… they would abandon you, but I don’t. I cherish our friendship, I always have… you were the first person I was able to call “my” friend. You listened to my stories, always… and I knew, one day it’s my turn to listen to your stories. And that’s why we meet… that’s why I’m here… I’m listening to you now…”_

Snow fell and covered silently the ground. But it did cover far more than eyes could actually see: broken dreams and lost hopes, imprisoned in ever-darkening dreams where minutes fell deadly and added up to no passing hour until the day the world had changed entirely.

_“I never thought it would end here… And I never thought it would end like this. I deeply regret that I’m leaving you now … but… call me selfish… I’m happy that I leave first. I couldn’t imagine a world without you… There wouldn’t be any comfort to ease my pain. Ou man… even right now I have to romanticize everything I say… You always said I should have become a poet… or an author…”_

When the snow fell, his heart froze and splintered into pieces. But those pieces were not sparkling; they were dull and empty.

The young man stopped and stared at the stony flower in front of him, the light gently touching it and revealing its name it guarded.

 _“Goodbye… my friend… may you say the things… I have tried to say… long after I am… not… here to say them myself…_ “ 

**_Hideyoshi “Hide” Nagachika_ **

_Even if he_ had survived and all he had longed for would had come true, they would have been still parted due to the simple, but cruel fact that he was after all a monster. And monsters were shunned by society. They were hunted down like wild animals. And even if this would not be the case, they would gradually become transparent in a picture of a perfect world instead, until no eyes could recognize them – although they felt their air.

_“…Kaneki…”_

Here he was now, bound to his grief and tasting the bitterness of mortality and departure. _Hide_ should have lived longer. He should have been there to see the sun rising whilst breaking the clouds that had been gathering a long, long time. He should have been there to see the flowers blooming, as an image of glory and hope. He should have been there to see the end of that day before a new day came upon them, bringing the long awaited change. But he was not there.

And as silently as he came, Kaneki Ken left the graveyard, leaving nothing but his memories and his footprints behind; and Hide’s name fell into darkness as the light of the lantern faded. And while whispering his final words to his friend, Kaneki knew he would linger on now for years to come: maybe one year; maybe a decade; or maybe even half a century, before eventually a night would come without a star; and he would close his eyes at the end of a day

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually one of my favourites I've ever written - hope you liked it


End file.
